


Te quiero tanto que no puedo respirar

by NaghiTan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ese amor era asfixiante, pero se sentía bien. Wade Wilson/Peter Parker. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te quiero tanto que no puedo respirar

**Titulo:** Te quiero tanto que no puedo respirar

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** Marvel

 **Pairings:** Wade Wiston Wilson/Peter Benjamin Parker; Deadpool/Spiderman

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos. Resumen: Porque ese amor era asfixiante, pero se sentía bien.

 **Nota de Autor:** Sé que nadie de aquí conoce este pairing, o no les gusta o piensan que solo escribiré de One Piece, pues no, es Ideas densas por algo~ espero haber manejado a Wade muy bien.

* * *

 

Cuando Peter tenía la mascara era Spiderman, al igual que cuando Wade tenía su mascara era Deadpool, el asesino bocazas. Spiderman no entendía o no lograba comprender el por qué Fury le había encargado al sicario Deadpool, había escuchado algo sobre que nadie más lo toleraba y que lo iban a hacer picadillo en la primera oportunidad.

Spiderman pensó que exageraban, pero después de un día de estar con él, vio que no, que nadie exageraba.

“No me gusta apostar” el asesino habló, ya Peter se estaba acostumbrando a que este hablase solo, aunque no era solo así mismo, el mayor discutía con voces, con voces hijas de puta que no le dejaban en paz “Bueno, si, pero él no va a aguantar, nadie lo hace” el menor prestó atención al hombre, quien con katanas en mano comenzaba a matar a diversos hombres que iban tras ellos. “Es un buen chico, se ve que es bueno”.

Entendió que estaba hablando de él.

**[+]**

Tres meses habían pasado y Peter aun tenía a su cargo a Deadpool, tuvo que acostumbrarse a sus chistes estúpidos y sin sentidos, a su manía de perder la cabeza y a su poca falta de interés por no salir hecho una coladera en cada misión en las que iban. Pero, sobre todo, Peter se acostumbró a la forma tan expresiva de ver como Wade le seguía a todas partes, parecía un cachorro.

“No puedo creer que aún siga conmigo” aveces al hombre se le olvidaba que Peter le escuchaba claramente “La mayoría me dispara en la cabeza y me dejan tirado en un charco de sangre”.

Por alguna razón a Peter se le apretó el pecho al oir aquello, había descubierto que el mayor tenía muchas cicatrices, la piel dañada y el rostro desfigurado por causa de un cáncer mutado por culpa de un experimento, el mayor estaba realmente loco, pero cuando hacía una promesa la cumplía, por ejemplo, la vez en que el doctor Doom lo capturó, minutos antes Deadpool le había dicho que mataría al imbécil que osase dañarlo… y lo cumplió, nadie había podido acabar con Doom y Deadpool lo había aniquilado sin titubear. También había explotado las alcantarillas cuando Octopus lo había secuestrado y se lo había llevado hasta esas profundidades, Wade estaba loco, pero a Peter no le importaba.

“Creo que lo amo” y a Peter se le pusieron los vellos de punta, porque Wade era pansexual y él era hetero… pobre del mercenario bocazas.

El amor de Deadpool era asfixiante.


End file.
